Self Appointed Guard
by Tacpebs
Summary: Mamori is being stalked and the one person she was sure wouldn't care actually shows up to help. What's a girl to do in order to repay the devil?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fandom, except Choki Akihito, I've merely taken them out to play for a bit of entertainment.

 **Summary:** Mamori is being stalked and the one person she was sure wouldn't care actually shows up to help. What's a girl to do in order to repay the devil?

 **Warning:** Use of language and adult themes can be found in this story. Possible trigger(s) (abuse, attempted rape, and stalking) warning scenarios. **Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter One**

 _One Month Ago…_

Team practice was over for the day and Anezaki Mamori had given her report to that devil, Yōichi Hiruma. The man's methods probably weren't the best, but damn if he didn't get great results. It helped that he was such a great strategist and could think several plays ahead. She loved even more that she was equally just as helpful by keeping such great notes and presenting them to him in such a way that she never got yelled at about them. Taking in the fact that practice was both before and after school, she was thankful that she could still find time to get her studies and homework done.

"You guys get home safe and have a good night. Rest up and be ready for the practice game tomorrow!" Mamori said and turned to collect her notes.

Her childhood friend, Sena Kobayakawa, stood at his locker a little longer thinking about the talk and feedback he had gotten about his practice. Sure he was fast, but he didn't feel like he was fast enough. He didn't feel strong enough either, but he'd hoped to change that.

"You better hurry home Sena. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are since it's so late."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Have a good night Mamori nee-chan."

For whatever reason, the fact that Sena was secretly Eyeshield 21 was being kept secret from Mamori. Everyone else in the team knew, but her.

"Guess I better get going too."

Mamori took one look around to make sure the clubhouse was in working order and grabbed her school bag and started off for home. The night wasn't bad for March, but there was still a bit of a chill in the air. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and made her way to the train station. As she stood waiting for the train, she couldn't help notice a figure standing a few feet away. They kept to the shadows so she couldn't exactly see who it was, but she made a mental note to be careful and held tighter to her school bag. Once the train arrived, she got on board and made her way to a seat. She noted that the shadow person still kept to the dark, but managed to sit only a few seats from her. She wasn't sure why she was so paranoid, but she tried to push the nonsense away.

'That person's probably just getting home late from work or something. Sorta like me.' She thought to herself.

When her stop came up, she calmly exited the train and started walking in the direction of home. The sound of a kicked pebble brought her from her thoughts of the player notes she was thinking about and she turned to see the person dodge into an alley she had just passed. She stopped walking and blinked in confusion for a minute before turning and continuing on her way. As she wasn't that heavy, her footsteps weren't as loud as the ones she heard walking a little faster towards her and she forced herself to calmly think of what to do. Not six blocks away, she thought of the corner store that she frequented and she figured she could run for it. Just as she came to the idea, a hand grabbed her right shoulder and spun her around.

"Excuse me, you're the manager for the Deimon Devil Bats right?" A man that looked to be in his twenties asked.

"Uh… y-yes. Can I help you?" Mamori asked as she tried to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"I was just trying to remember where I've seen you from. That kid, Hiruma, has always had a good eye for things."

"Umm… okay. Well it's late…" Mamori said hoping she could go.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, you're still in high school. I forgot about that. The whole you shouldn't be out too late. Never know who's dangerous and then there's the curfew. Guess you better run along. Be careful. I'll see you around." The guy said in such a way then he turned and walked off the way he came.

Mamori stood there a moment longer trying to understand what just happened. She managed to get her breath under control and walked on to her home.

"I'll see you around." Kept playing in her mind and she frowned at the thought of it.

True to his word, for weeks after their first "meeting", the guy would pop up in the most random of places that she happened to be at when she was alone and would strike up a conversation as if they were friends. Mamori soon found it hard to sleep and started getting more paranoid.

 _Current Time…_

"What's wrong? You aren't looking very well Mamori nee-chan." Sena asked after practice.

He'd been trying for weeks to talk to her about things other than football, but she'd quickly change the subject or remind him of how important it was for him to get home.

"N-nothing Sena. Just busy thinking about the game that's coming up. That's all." She said and started cleaning up the club.

"But Mamori nee-chan, there isn't a game coming up." Sena replied with a frown.

Mamori dropped what she had in her hands and thought about it. They didn't have another game scheduled for at least a month or two. She never was really good at lying. She honestly didn't see a point to it, but now… This was Sena, the boy she'd been protecting since she could remember. There was no point in telling him her problem. She'd just handle it the best way she could and go from there. At least it sounded good in her head. She wasn't exactly sure if that would actually pan out, but it was a thought.

"I'm just tired Sena. That's all. You better go. I'm gonna be heading out of here shortly myself." She remarked as she picked up the pages she dropped.

"Mamori…" Sena had to admit he was kind of hurt that Mamori didn't want to talk to him.

He was starting to wonder if maybe she had found out his secret and was hurt that he hadn't told her the truth. Maybe she was upset at him for not telling her. He started to say something, but she quickly turned and left. He figured he'd give her time and let her come to him when she was ready to discuss the matter. With a sigh, he left after and went home.

"Leaving late again?" The guy asked coming out of seemingly nowhere.

Mamori jumped and dropped her school bag.

"I… yeah. I guess I am. Umm… I never got your name?"

"It's not important. So don't worry about it. The Devil Bats doing well?"

"Yeah, sure. Umm… I've got to get going. Take care." Mamori tried to be polite before she took off running.

The guy didn't follow, but he did watch her until she moved out of his sight.

The next day had Mamori jumping at the slightest of things. Sena frowned as he watched her, but he was going to stick to his decision. Hiruma had to yell at her five times and that was just at morning practice. He could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. After evening practice, he spoke with her and got the notes like always, but he could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong with you damn manager?"

He could see the bags under her eyes and she looked like she'd lost some weight. He frowned at that and waited for an explanation.

"There's nothing wrong. I…I've got school work to do. I'll be sure to get that project done as soon as I can." Mamori said and turned to leave.

"I asked you what's wrong. I won't ask again." Hiruma stated angrily.

He didn't normally care that much, but she was scared of something and it wasn't him. She wasn't normally timid either so there had to be something going on. Sure she kept up on her note taking, getting him what he needed for the games, but even he could see something was wrong and he didn't like the fact that he wasn't the cause of it. Most importantly, he didn't like that something was bothering her at all.

"I…" Mamori thought for a moment, but she wasn't sure she could handle it by herself anymore. What if the guy got violent? Sure he was only asking about the team, but why was he always popping up when she was alone? "…I think I have a stalker."

"A stalker?" Hiruma frowned at this.

"He's always showing up when I'm by myself, always asking about the team, and he even told me not to worry about what his name is. He just pops up out of nowhere and… I'm scared. Sure he hadn't tried to hurt me, but how long will that last? What if I refuse to answer any more of his questions, or if I decided to ignore him? W-what would happen to me?"

Hiruma could see she was terrified. Her slender body shaking was what really had him take notice.

"When was the last time you saw this guy?"

"Last night, h-he had been waiting at the gate and when I turned the c-corner to go to the train station, he came up behind me and c-commented how late I was leaving."

"Let's go."

"Go where? It's late and I just want to get home."

"I'm taking you home damn manager! Move it!"

Mamori blinked as Hiruma walked out the door, but left it open expecting her to follow. She gathered herself and her things and left to walk with him. She made sure the door was closed and locked before following behind him. She stayed a few feet behind him as they turned the gate and walked towards the train station. She could just make out the silhouette of the guy as she walked past the ticket booth.

"He's here." She said quietly.

Hiruma heard her, but didn't make a move to do anything.

"You keep going as if I'm not here, but I'm watching."

She sighed and took a seat. When it came time to get off at her stop, she got off and walked towards her house and tried not to scream when the guy stood in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you weren't by yourself. You and Hiruma a thing or somethin'?" The guy asked.

Mamori frowned and shook her head.

"I need to get home." She said and made to go around him.

"Hey, I asked you a question." He said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me. I don't owe you anything." Mamori tried to pull her arm away, but he only held tighter. "You're hurting me."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier. You…"

The sound of a gun cocking made the guy pause.

"She told you to let go." Hiruma's cold voice could be heard in the darkness.

The guy tried to see who said the words, but he couldn't see anyone. Mamori tried and successfully removed her arm and turned to leave.

"I'm not done talking to you. And I don't know who's there, but mind your own business." He said and took hold of her again.

"No! Let go of me!" She tried to pull away, but the guy held tighter.

"Stop pulling!" He jerked her towards him and glared at her.

Mamori fell to her knees from the jerk and cried out in pain. Hiruma saw red and fired a couple shots at the guy's feet. Mamori turned her face away from the debris that ricocheted from the bullets. The guy released her arm and ran for it. Mamori grabbed her own arm and tried to rub it so that the pain would ease. She was sure she'd have a bruise by tomorrow. Hiruma walked out of the shadows and looked down waiting for her to stand, but she was shaking.

" _Tsk_ , Damn manager. Get up, he's gone."

She managed to get to her feet and maneuvered her school bag onto her shoulder before subconsciously headed off towards her home. She managed to pull herself together at the gateway to her house and took a couple deep breaths.

"Do you think he's gone for good?" She asked.

Hiruma didn't bother with a response to her question.

"Thanks" She said quietly then ran up to her door to let herself in.

He took notice of the tears that fell down her cheek just before she managed to run for her front door. Frowning, he turned to head back to the train station.

"He'd better be gone for good if he knows what's good for him." Hiruma said while cocking his guns.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, summary, and warnings can be found on the first page. Reader discretion is advice for this chapter specifically.**

 **Chapter Two**

It had been two months since the guy that had been bothering Mamori stopped. It could've been the first and last warning he was technically given, or it may have helped that secretly, not so secretly, Hiruma was still following and making sure she got home safely, but they weren't going to tell. Hiruma had something else to take care of that evening, so he figured Mamori was safe enough to get home herself. Besides, his "appointment" was somewhat near where she'd be traveling in order to get home so should she need him, she could call.

"Only if it's an emergency! Damn manager. _Tsk_." Hiruma said and walked off.

"I got it. Emergency only. Sheesh." Mamori said.

He'd left her in the care of the other members of the Devil bats and it wasn't quite as late as it normally would be when they left after school practice so he thought she should be fine. After bidding the team good bye, she walked to the train station and went through the gate like she normally did. For a split second, she thought the hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up. She subtly took a chance to glance around her, but she didn't see anything, or anyone, that would cause such a reaction. Forcing herself to calm down, it was indeed rather early in the evening, so she figured she'd stop and get the team more snacks and stock up the clubhouse. She also thought about what to make for dinner and decided that a trip to the grocery store was in order either way.

"Welcome."

She was greeted as she walked through the doors of the store. She grabbed a hand basket and began making her way through the aisles. Choosing this and that, she felt a chill go down her back that had nothing to do with the store's A/C system, nor was she anywhere near the cold aisles. Unsure as to what was wrong, she wasn't going to take any chances, she texted Hiruma. She didn't get anything back, but he had said if it was an emergency to call. She didn't feel as though it were an emergency, but she felt better that someone would know where to find her. She quickly finished gather what she felt she needed and went up to pay. As she waited for the cashier to give her the change owed to her, she glanced up into the mirror that hid the security camera and gasped before she quickly spun around. She was sure she had seen the stalker from before. She turned frantically around trying to find him, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Ma'am, your change." The cashier called out to Mamori.

"Oh, uh, thank you."

Mamori shakily took her change and her bags and exited the store. She continued to search for him, but she didn't see him. As the grocery store was a few stops from the station she would normally ride to in order to get home, she quickly went to catch the train and took a seat trying to calm her racing heart. It was just a figment of her imagination. Surely he had heeded Hiruma's warning and was staying away. Wait, what exactly was Hiruma's warning? All he did was shoot at the guy's feet for grabbing her too roughly. He didn't really say a thing. Did he? Now she was all worked up and her brain was going a mile a minute and she wasn't sure if she was just thinking too much, or if she really had something to worry about. Her stop was called and with a racing heart, she gathered her things again and made her way off the train. Not five minutes later she heard footsteps.

"Oh please… not again." She said softly to herself.

Not sure she wanted to find out, she held onto her bags tightly and started to walk faster.

"There's no point in running." The voice said coldly.

Mamori stopped cold in her tracks and let out a quiet sob. No, this wasn't happening. He was told to go away. Okay it was without so many words, but hints should've been a clue. How many times did one have to be shot at to realize they probably shouldn't mess with someone?

"Thought you'd gotten rid of me huh? They all do at first, but after a while, their friends or saviors go away thinking all is right again in the world. I just wait around for that moment and swoop back in. Especially, if I'm not finished with that person and I wasn't finished with you." He said.

"Why…? What…? Leave…"Mamori managed as she felt him walk closer.

"'Why am I doing this? What do I want? Leave me alone?' Yeah that's what they all say." He remarked before grabbing Mamori's right arm and spinning her around to look at him.

She had tears in her eyes she was so scared. She was supposed to call Hiruma for help, but she couldn't now. This guy would surely grab the phone out of her hand should she attempt to call for help. There wasn't anyone else around on the street so shouting out for help was pointless. She tried pulling away, but his grip was so tight she cried out in pain.

"Please… please let me go." She tried.

"Let you go? I just got you."

He started to pull her into the alley and she really got scared. She kicked him in the leg and ripped her arm away. Turning to run, he grabbed her hair and she dropped the bags crying out and reaching to try to ease the pain from his pulling.

"You… should not… have done….that." He said even colder, if possible, and jerked her into the alley.

Mamori tried screaming, but he quickly covered her mouth and pushed her up against the wall. She was shaking so badly and her vision kept blurring due to the tears. What was he going to do to her? Why was he doing this? He moved the hand that was covering her mouth and pulled away the red tie around her neck.

"Somebody he…!" Mamori tried to scream, but he bodily threw her against the wall and pinned her with his body.

"Try that again and this will turn out much worse than it will be."

'How the hell else could it be worse? He's probably going to rape me!' She thought.

He kept his right forearm against her throat as he used his left hand to rip her shirt open revealing her black lacy bra.

"I figured you for a slut. Hanging out with those football players all day, I'm sure you're doing a few of them if not the whole team."

He moved his head in to kiss upon her neck and bit her a little. She cringed and tried to knee him in the groin, but he was too fast and he threw her head against the wall again. She was dizzy after that and nearly fell to the ground had he not been holding her up. She tried to focus her eyes, but it was hard and her head hurt. He then forcefully pulled her skirt down revealing matching lacy panties.

"No!" She screamed and tried to cover up, but he wasn't allowing it and slammed her head against the wall again.

She must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing she knew, he had her on the ground and was trying to pull her panties off. She tried once more to kick him off, or to at least get him off her somehow, but she wasn't strong enough and he struck her in the face. There was a look in his eyes that she wasn't even sure how to describe. He grabbed her panties again and just before he pulled them off, there was a sound from somewhere.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "Is someone there?"

It sounded as if a soda can had been kicked or something. They both listened to see if they could hear the sound again, but didn't hear anything.

"Must've been my imagination. Now, where were we?"

He turned back to her, but froze again when he thought he heard something yet again. He got up this time and went to investigate what the noise could be.

"Please… please..." Mamori stated gently, but he'd heard her and came back in order to knock her out.

Just as he was about to lay into her, a hand grabbed his and pulled him off balance from over her.

"What the…?" He cried out and fell against a set of trashcans.

"I was under the impression you got my message the last time you tried to bother her. Clearly that message wasn't fully received. I'll make sure you understand it this time." A deadly cold voice said seemingly echoing throughout the alley.

"What are you … no… no… Nooooo!"

Several shots could be heard fired in the small space and a slightly loud thud at the end. Mamori tried to collect herself and curl up into a ball, but she hurt.

" _Tsk_. I thought I told you to call me if there was an emergency. Not text me! Damn manager."

Mamori wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to cry out in relief; to run to him and hug him with all the gratitude she could muster; to hide herself in shame, but she wasn't sure she could do any of those things at the moment.

"Hi…mura…kun…"She managed before passing out.

"Hey! Hey! _Tsk_. Damn it!"

The only reason it took him so long to find her in the first place was because he'd stopped to the store she originally sent the text from and found out she had left quite a bit of time ago. As he didn't really have any clues as to where else she might have gone, he headed in the direction of her home. He'd seen the bags of groceries, but most importantly _her_ school bag was on the ground. Knowing she wouldn't just leave her stuff there like that, he was glad he managed to make it in time to save her before things got really bad. He could see the blood running down the back of her head, and wondered if maybe she had a concussion, and was trying to decide if he should take her to the hospital, to her place, or to his. He frowned at the last thought and made a decision. She was still lighter than she probably should be, but he quickly covered her up with his school coat and managed to pull her skirt back into place. Her shirt was ruined so there wasn't anything he could do about that. His place was quite a ways from her place, but he knew he couldn't carry her on the train looking like this. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain it to her parents either. So he quickly called Sakaki Doburoku in hopes the old man wasn't too drunk to drive them to his house. When the old man arrived, he had many questions, but not one of them was Hiruma willing to answer besides the fact that they were going to his house.

"The team doesn't need to know about this. I've taken care of it. Just drop that guy off at the police station and keep going." Hiruma stated.

When they threw the guy out of the truck and onto the path of the police station, a cop walked upon the guy not five minutes later and saw a note attached to his chest.

'I've beaten, stalked, and attempted to rape a high school girl, but was stopped before I could complete the act. The girl is being taken care of, but I need to be kept away from her and anyone else I might try to harm.'

The cop frowned at this and tried to wake the guy, but he wasn't easily woken. The cop figured it best to lock the guy up and wait until he could ask him some questions. Mamori-chan's information was also on the note and the cop intended to investigate the situation.

"I've got her. You just get that stuff to the clubhouse and make sure the others don't know about what happened tonight."

"How can you worry about me telling anyone what happened tonight when you won't tell me what happened?! All I can see is that Mamori-chan is in a bad way and I'm hoping you aren't the one that put her in this position." Doburoku stated.

"Of course I didn't do this to her! It was the guy that we dropped off at the police station! Stupid drunk! Get the hell out of here and do as I say or you know what'll happen."

With that, Hiruma slammed the door in his face and turned his attention back to Mamori. He allowed a frown and a bit of anger to slip through when he looked at her. How could he have let this happen to her? Allowed what almost happened to her? She was supposed to be safe. How could this happen? Clenching a fist, he almost felt like he had let the guy get off easy. Unwilling to allow the guy to take up any more space in his brain, he set to work cleaning up Mamori and bandaging the bruises he saw. At one point she began to stir, but merely slept on. He knew that patients with concussions should be woken every two to three hours, but she had been through a rough ordeal and he wasn't sure what to do yet. He still needed time to think. Placing her in one of his shirts; then into his bed; then gently covering her with the sheet, he sat down on the ground beside her with his legs crossed and his favorite gun in his hand. He'd wait and see how she felt like handling the situation before he thought any farther ahead.

" _Tsk_. Damned manager." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Still With me? Let Me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, summary, and warnings can be found on the first chapter. Reader discretion is advice.**

 **Chapter Three**

A moan and an abruptly cut off cry of pain woke Hiruma from his impromptu nap. He quietly waited to see what her next move was going to be. Mamori slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain again. She wasn't sure where exactly she was, but she knew it wasn't her room. Sitting up too quickly proved to be the wrong move, on her part, as she nearly cried out in pain again, but stopped herself. For a moment, she thought she was going to be sick, but she wasn't sure where the bathroom was nor if she'd be able to make it there. Surprisingly, seemingly out of nowhere, a bowl appeared in her line of sight and she weakly grabbed hold as she vomited into it.

"T-Thank you." She said weakly after letting her hands fall limply from the bowl.

"Rather you do that in there than on my bed." Hiruma stated and went to rinse out the bowl.

Mamori almost didn't have the strength to look surprised, but she managed somehow.

"H-Hiruma-kun? Y-your bed?" She asked.

"Who else did you think it was? Yes you're in my bed, though I would've preferred in a different manner." He said as he returned with a devilish grin.

Mamori merely blinked slowly as her brain tried to catch up. 'Why was she at his house, in his bed?' Then it all came rushing back to her. She gasped and clutched her arms tightly around herself.

"Hey! Stop that before you hurt yourself worse." Hiruma stated.

Mamori momentarily just kept reliving the fear of almost being raped and grabbed the bowl to be sick again. She then reminded herself that she'd been saved and tears fell down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed.

"Hey…" Hiruma started as he reached out a hand.

"Thank you! Hiruma-kun, thank you." Mamori said and grabbed his hand tightly.

She continued to repeat this until she cried herself to sleep. Hiruma gently laid her back to rest on the pillow and sighed as he took the bowl to be rinsed out again. Well, she might have a concussion, but it wasn't severe.

"I'm glad I could make it." He said softly.

Noting the time on his side table said 2:00AM, Hiruma felt it best to try and get some more sleep before they would try to figure out school plans. There was still the fact that Mamori would need a new shirt, but he'd think about that later. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within moments.

"kun… Hiruma-kun please. Help me Hiruma-kun!" Mamori called out in her sleep.

Hiruma jerked from his sleep and jumped to his feet prepared to face whatever it was that caused Mamori to call out, but he didn't see anything. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked down at her and took in the fact that she was still asleep.

"Damn manager." He said with annoyance.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori cried out as she sat up.

"I'm right here." He stated with slightly less annoyance.

She had just been through an ordeal, but that didn't mean he had to completely be out of character for himself.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun. I'm sorry if I woke you." Mamori said shakily.

"Don't worry about it. We've got classes in three hours. Do you want me to see if that damned drunk will give you a ride to your place so you can get clothes?" He asked.

Mamori merely blinked as she stared at a spot on the bed.

"Oy! Damn Manager, did you hear me?" Hiruma called.

Mamori jumped slightly and came back to herself.

"Yes, that should be fine. I'll go back to my house… Can… will you… go with… me?" She asked as she finally looked up towards Hiruma and a couple tears fell. "Please?"

She was looking at him with pleading eyes (" _and somehow the Grinch's heart grew two sizes that day."_ Devil's, I meant the Devil's heart).

"Fine. Let me make the call and we'll get going. Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the right." Hiruma stated.

Mamori quietly nodded and waited until he walked out of the room before she attempted to leave the bed and stand. Somehow she'd made it two steps before her knees gave out on her and she toppled to the ground. She was sprawled out in confusion when Hiruma made his way back to the door to see what the noise was.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"S-sorry. My legs seem to not be cooperating." She hadn't meant to make him mad, but she was sure he had neighbors.

She stood again and took a step before she almost crashed to the floor a second time, only Hiruma caught her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Need a list?" Mamori said and then realized what she'd just said.

Hiruma gave a bit of a chuckle and proceeded to help her to the bathroom.

"You don't need me to hold your hand do you?" He looked uncomfortable at the prospect that she just might.

"No. I should be okay. Thank you." She managed to get her footing and used the toilet first before starting the shower.

She could only hope that the shower would help clear her mind and give her the chance to figure out what she needed to do. Hiruma gave her thirty minutes before telling her that Doburoku-san was going to be arriving in ten minutes. She remembered her lack of clothing, but she found a robe to slip on.

"Umm… about clothes…" She started, but saw a folded pile of clothes on the floor in front of the door. "Thanks."

She murmured and brought them into the bathroom with her. She got dressed quickly and quietly before exiting the bathroom and going to sit on the floor in the living room.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower. You better have saved me some hot water." Hiruma said and shut the door in the bathroom.

Not sure what else to do, Mamori thought it best to get breakfast started for them. She wasn't really sure how they were doing on time, but she thought it was the least she could do as Hiruma had saved her life. When she opened the door to the refrigerator, she noticed all the fruits, veggies, and other things Hiruma had. She gave a slight smile as she realized at least he ate properly. She settled on a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice, grilled fish, and Miso soup. She had it prepared and plated at the table for Hiruma when he came out of the shower. He merely looked at it for a minute before taking in her subdued appearance and sighed before joining her at the table.

"We don't have much time so eat fast, damn manager." Hiruma said and quickly started to eat.

Mamori wasn't very hungry anyway so it worked out for her. She ate a little and then set the rest to be put up to eat later, but then she thought about the fact that she probably wouldn't be at Hiruma's place again. A slightly chill went down her back and she gently rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Let's go." Hiruma said and started for his door.

Evidently he had taken the dishes to the sink and was ready to go. She went back to his room to grab what was left of her things and walked out the door. He closed and locked the door before showing her to the front of the building and to Doburoku's truck.

"Mamori-chan, I'm happy to see that you're doing better." Doburoku-san remarked.

Mamori merely nodded and climbed in between the two of them. Hiruma gave direction to get to her house and the two of them went inside. Mamori took a minute as she had to find her keys, but also to get her bearings. Thankfully her parents were out of town and were going to be gone for a while, so they weren't there to question where she had been the night before.

"I'll be right back." She murmured and set off for her room.

Hiruma looked around the living room area and walked into the kitchen. He was looking for something to drink, but noticed she didn't have anything in the refrigerator. He frowned at that and closed the door. Thankfully she only took about ten minutes and the two made their way back to Doburoku-san's truck.

"Let's get going. I'm thinking morning practice will have to be put off and we'll see about afternoon practice." Hiruma suggested.

"No! I mean…" Mamori started, but changed her mind and got quiet again.

Hiruma frowned slightly, but he didn't say anything. Doburoku-san merely looked on as he drove them to school. Once they arrived, Hiruma got out first and headed towards the building before he realized Mamori wasn't following. He turned back to see she was visibly shaking, but must have told herself off as she finally exited the truck. The bell rang signaling first class and Sena was standing at his desk with a worried expression on his face.

"There you are!" He practically yelled when he saw her walk through the door.

Unfortunately, the teacher wasn't that far behind so he couldn't really talk to her. He figured he'd get the chance during lunch break. He didn't get the chance as Mamori was pulled out of class by the principal.

"The police are here to speak with you about an incident?" The principal said.

Mamori looked scared and sat perfectly still.

"Mamori-chan?" The principal questioned.

"Hai! Yes. Yes sir." Mamori finally spoke up.

"This way please. Your Principal was kind enough to allow us the use of this room. How are you Mamori-chan? Can I call you that?" A female police officer took over as the male officer stood in the background.

"Okay, I guess. Yes ma'am." Mamori said.

"I'm Officer Manami. This is Officer Yosuke. You're not in any trouble or anything. We just have to ask a few follow up questions. From the looks of it there shouldn't be too much of a problem persecuting the guy. If you want to press charges, of course. Could you tell me what happened?" Officer Manami spoke.

Mamori fell into her head as she recounted for the officers what happened. She told them from the start of when she first encountered him until the events of last night. When she got to the attempted rape, she had to stop for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she told the whole story and stopped where she blacked out.

"Okay, so you don't know what happened to the guy?" Officer Manami asked.

Mamori shook her head as she shivered a little.

"I'm sure he got away, again. I don't know what to do. I'm sure I could describe for you what he looked like, but I don't know if he won't just hide out again and show up at the school ready to attack me again…" Mamori silently cried as she thought about having to deal with him all over again.

She'd first thought Hiruma's threat would chase him off, but it didn't. What was she going to do now?

"We already have him in custody. I guess whoever saved you didn't tell you." Officer Manami said.

Mamori looked at her in shock as tears continued to fall down her face.

"You mean… you mean it's over?" She asked.

"As long as you're willing to press charges, we get a few photos of what he did, and he should be sent away for a very long time." Officer Manami replied.

Mamori could only nod her head. Of course she wanted the scum off the streets and away from her. Of course she wanted him to pay for what he did to her and who knows how many other women. Officer Yosuke stepped out so Officer Manami could take pictures. She gasped at many of the bruises that showed on Mamori's skin. She was able to get pictures of his hand prints on her inner thighs as well as a picture of the knot on the back of her head.

"You poor thing. Which hospital did you go to? Did they check for a concussion?" Officer Manami asked..

"My friend said I have a slight one. I was sick a couple times when I first woke up this morning. I still have a slight headache now, but I didn't go to the hospital." Mamori told.

"Humm… you sure we shouldn't have your parents take you to the hospital? I could get a rape kit done that way too." The officer asked.

"No no. Thankfully he didn't actually rape me. I was saved before then. As for the concussion, I think I'll go lay down in the nurse's office and she can watch me." Mamori spoke.

The officer nodded her head and sighed. She allowed Mamori to get dressed again and then told her partner to come back in.

"The friend that saved you, are they here too?" Officer Yosuke asked.

"Uh… yes, but I'm not sure where at the moment." Mamori responded.

She wasn't sure if Hiruma was around, even wanted to be bothered by the police, or if he was doing illegal things again. She gave the officers what information she could and journeyed to the nurse's office before lying down after taking a baby aspirin. The nurse didn't want to give her anything too strong, just in case. She closed her eyes and must've fallen asleep because it took Sena shaking her a little for her to wake up. At that time he was telling her he was late for practice and was wondering if she was going to join. He made mention of gathering all the homework they'd received that day and waited for her response.

"Yeah, I'll head down to the field in a little while. You better go before Hiruma realizes you're late." She said and sat up before turning out of the bed and slowly gathered her belongings.

She sighed and got off the bed before headed through the school towards her shoe locker. She traded her shoes and headed to the football field in time to see Hiruma shooting his gun at everyone with understanding they needed to run faster. She shivered slightly as she walked past Hiruma. He barely acknowledged her, but he did give her a side eye once over. He didn't like what he saw, but he was trying to get the team in gear.

"You look like crap damn Manager." He spoke when she came out of the club room after changing clothes.

She had to admit, she wasn't feeling very well, but she wasn't about to give Hiruma a reason to yell at her or worse.

"Thanks." She remarked and started focusing on the mock game.

After two hours of the mock game, the boys were ready to head home and get their homework done, or fall asleep. Sena ran quickly into the club room and came back out looking as if he'd just returned from running an errand for Hiruma.

"Finally finished that errand and now I can talk to you Mamori-neechan. Why did you have to speak with the police? Why do you look so pale? What happened to your neck?" Sena asked.

Mamori wasn't sure what to respond to and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell anyone else about the incident. It wasn't like the principal told her not to, plus Sena was her best friend. She answered all his questions and realized she needed to lie down again. He had a look of shock on his face and she was rather upset that she'd put it there.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Mamori-neechan. Did they get the guy? Do I need to walk you home tonight? I'll do it anyway, but just to be safe." Sena commented.

She replied that the police had the guy in custody and that they had enough evidence against him to lock him away for a long time.

"I'm gonna rest for a minute." She said and promptly laid down and closed her eyes.

Sena looked worried and wasn't sure this was the best place for her to do this, but he also didn't want to disturb her since she seemed to need it so badly. He frowned again at what he was told and couldn't believe there were people out there like this. He allowed ten minutes to go by before he woke her with the fact that she needed to get home. She nodded that he was right and slowly stood to her feet before heading into the club room to change back into her uniform.

"So I guess shortie's walking you home?" Hiruma's voice called as she headed towards the exit door.

She jumped slightly and rested a hand over her heart before tripping over a rogue helmet and falling. Hiruma caught her and held her up before she hit the ground.

"Not sure if this falling for me thing is supposed to be literal." He commented.

She merely caught her breath against him and then pulled away after a few minutes.

"Thank you. I supposed he is. Thank you very much again for saving me. I'll find a way to repay you soon." She said with a bow and then quickly left the club room.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and then frowned. He wasn't sure what she thought she had in mind, but he wasn't going to let her go just like that. He remembered how she didn't have much, if anything, in her refrigerator at her house. He'd give her the allotted time to get to her place, then he'd really see what she was going to do.

"Thanks Sena-kun. I can take it from here. The police caught the guy so I shouldn't have any more trouble out of him. Thanks for walking me home. Tell your parents I said hello." Mamori said while standing on her porch.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over for dinner? We could do our homework together. Maybe I could stay and work on it here. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind and I don't think I've seen them in quite some time." Sena replied.

"It's fine. Honestly, I'm gonna do my homework and go to bed." Mamori said while opening the door to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She said, closing the door and leaning against it for a moment. Sena looked rather sad before turning and heading to his house. Mamori was sure he'd left by now and forced herself to get moving. She frowned against the headache that just didn't seem to want to go away, but set off to her room to start her homework. Thankfully there wasn't anything too taxing so she was able to get everything done within a reasonable time. The doorbell ringing wasn't part of her plans, but she figured it was Sena sent over with something to eat from his mom. Of course she wasn't looking forward to it, but she'd thank him and his mother and then put whatever it was in the fridge while she set off to sleep. The doorbell rang once more and she realized she couldn't have any of this happen until she got up and went to the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes large in surprise and shock.

She really should've checked her peephole before just opening the door.

* * *

 **I can only hope you're still enjoying this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, summary, and warnings can be found on the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Hiruma stood at the door looking at her. He frowned at what he saw, but said nothing about it out loud.

"Am I just going to stand out here all night, or you gonna invite me in?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in." Mamori said with a slight jump and moved to open the door fully so he could come inside. "I thought you were Sena coming to deliver food from his mom."

She closed the door behind him and made sure all the locks were properly in place before moving around him and heading towards the living room.

"Speaking of which, have you eaten?" Hiruma asked.

"Uh… no. I've just finished my homework assignments. Not really feeling up to food at the moment. I was just about to head to bed actually. This headache won't seem to go away. Can I offer you some tea? I don't really have much. I was supposed to stop to the store, but…" She remarked as she made her way slowly into the kitchen and started preparing tea.

Hiruma frowned more about the headache comment and moved to follow her into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway as he watched her move back and forth. She had everything on the tray and was about to lift it in order to carry it to the kitchen table when a dizzy spell fell over her and she nearly collapsed.

"Go lie down before you fall down, damn manager." Hiruma said moving over to help her away from the tea set.

Mamori winced in pain and slowly nodded her head.

"Hai. Sorry Hiruma-kun." She gently rubbed her head and moved towards the couch intent on resting for only a minute.

She wasn't really feeling well, but at the same time she figured resting would help. Hiruma wanted to comment on the fact that it'd probably be better if she went to bed, but he shook his head and moved into the kitchen to put the tea in something that would allow them to enjoy it later. Once he'd put everything away, he moved back into the living room to see that she'd dozed off. Unsure as to whether or not he should leave her like this, he figured an hour or two wouldn't be such a bad idea. He'd actually brought a bag of clothes and his school things intending to stay over and watch her when he found out that her parents were out of town. How he found out wasn't up for discussion, but he had to admit to himself, he was glad he did come over. She looked ill. He set about finishing his own homework, but really he was working on things the class had yet to learn. He'd forced the teachers to give him their homework assignments for the year. He didn't want to get behind due to football, so he figured he'd stay ahead. It wasn't anything he had trouble with. Most the time he taught himself the lessons and took it as a review when they went over them in class. Granted he was usually thinking about football during class time, but no one had to know. He wasn't falling behind and he wasn't disrupting classes. His attention went back to Mamori when she moaned and winced in pain. He put the assignment he'd just finished back in his school bag and set about searching the place for some pain medicine. He grabbed what he could find and a glass of water before placing them on the table in front of her.

"Hey, you should probably get up and take these before heading up to bed." He called gently.

Mamori frowned slightly in confusion, and then blinked few times as she was forced from sleep.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun?" She searched her brain for the answers she sought and was thankfully rewarded with an explanation as to why he was standing there in front of her.

She looked down at the pill bottle and nodded. Shaking out two pills, she downed them with the glass of water and then slowly stood to her feet. She was a little unsteady at first, but Hiruma grasped her arm and held her until she managed to stand up straight.

"Thank you Hiruma-kun." She said, remembering she'd been saying that a lot.

She turned to face him and rested her hands on his shoulders before tilting her face to look up at him.

"What? What is it?" He asked slightly worried.

Was she about to vomit on him? He nearly took a step back, but realized he was technically holding her up. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and heading up to her room. Hiruma stood there a moment shocked before turning to watch her go.

"Damn manager." He commented and set about lying down on the couch she just left.

He set his alarm and drifted off to sleep. Three hours later had him flying up the stairs and searching for Mamori's room when she cried out in pain and fear. He woke her from her nightmare and held her as she cried. Though he played the villain, he hated that this happened to her. He managed to calm her down and got her to go back to sleep. When they were up, getting ready for school, Mamori hardly looked her regular self.

"I don't need you causing problems for the team. You should just stay here and get better so you aren't distracting. No one would get anything done for looking at you." Hiruma commented.

"but classes…" Mamori tried to argue.

"Just have Sena bring your homework assignments over. Not like you couldn't stand to miss a day of class. Besides, it's Friday so you'll have all weekend to rest up and get your head back in the game."

Hiruma started for the door, but saw the silhouette of someone on the porch and moved away, heading a different direction. Mamori answered the door when the doorbell rang and explained to Sena that she wasn't going to be at school today. He nodded and had to agree with her decision as he really looked at her.

"Feel better Mamori-neechan. I'll bring your assignments and take really good class notes for you."

"Thanks Sena. Have a good day."

With a sigh, she turned to find where Hiruma went, but he was gone. She gave a small smile before moving to the back door to lock it and then heading up to her room to try to go back to sleep. She'd gotten a few more hours before she awoke feeling bad for sleeping nearly the whole day away. She took a quick shower and prepared to go to the store before her mind started playing unnecessary thoughts. What would happen if she left the house and someone else thought to start or finish what the stalker guy tried to accomplish? Was it really safe to leave the house alone? She started to allow her mind to win, but realized that these thoughts were foolish to have. It was day time and there were a lot more people out and about. If she were really in trouble, she only had to scream and someone would hear her. With determination she really didn't feel, she grabbed a recyclable bag and headed off to the corner store so she could grab some things. For a while there, she jumped at any and all noises she heard; ran away from any guy that tried to talk to her, whether they were merely asking directions, or trying to pick her up; looked at everyone with slight loathe as if wondering why they didn't help her before things got this bad and berated herself when she realized she was doing it.

"What am I doing?" She questioned quietly before walking into the store.

She gathered what she felt was enough for herself, but also a little extra, just in case. She paid for the items and quickly made her way back home. She fixed herself a simple breakfast and managed to eat a good portion of it before settling down on the couch to take a nap. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but she hoped she'd eventually make it back to her old self. It was a little after two when she woke up again. She was feeling a bit better so she set about making herself a small lunch. Unsure as to what she could be doing, she set about cleaning the house. Fortunately, it was already well cleaned, but unfortunately, that meant she had to entertain herself by other means. She collected her notes on the mock game from yesterday and set about figuring out a way to let Hiruma know what she saw needed to be fixed, and what seemed to be working. It took the door bell ringing to wake her from her task and looking at the time she was sure she knew who it was.

"Sena-kun. I didn't realize what time it was. Please come in." She said while allowing him inside.

"I'm so tired. I just wanted to drop off the notes from class today and the homework." Sena said obviously exhausted.

"What did Hiruma-kun have you doing that you're so tired? I guess you had a bit more responsibility since I wasn't there. I hope you took good notes on the game. Do you have them with you?" Mamori asked.

"Uhh… no. He pretty much had me running errands the whole time so I wasn't there to take notes. I'm sorry Mamori-neechan."

"Oh, well it's fine if you were busy. It's usually my job anyway. Well, you go home and get to bed. I'll see you Monday."

"Does this mean you're feeling better?"

"Yes, I believe so. Thanks again for the notes. See ya."

"Bye."

Sena left and Mamori felt it time to make dinner. She set about getting things ready and had the stove on medium when the doorbell rang again. She frowned in confusion, unsure as to who it could be this time, but she went to the door and checked the peephole. Seeing it was Hiruma, she opened the door and blinked.

"Uhh… hello Hiruma-kun. How can I help you?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. Humm… you look a little better."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

She held the door open while waiting for him to come inside. Once he did, she closed it and made sure it was shut up tight.

"How was practice? Oh, I have the notes from yesterday to give you. I'll let you look them over while I finish preparing dinner. Here you are." She said while passing him the notes.

After seeing him start to look them over, she moved back into the kitchen and set about making _Tonkatsu*_. Before it was ready, she set the rice to start cooking in the rice cooker and moved to chopping up the cabbage. After making the dressing to pour on top of the cabbage, she set out two plates at the kitchen table, napkins, and two cups with iced sweet tea.

"Hiruma-kun, dinner is ready if you'd like to stay and eat before you go." She said while placing the rice cooker near her side of the table and putting the last hot dish on a wooden disk to keep the heat from scorching the table.

Not seeing a reason why he shouldn't stay, Hiruma put the notes he'd been looking over down and sat down at the table across from her. They said thanks for the food and began to eat. Hiruma wasn't too surprised that the meal was good. He'd had her simple breakfast before. As if needing a reason to fill the silence, Mamori began speaking about the notes she'd made and explained what she meant about them. Hiruma allowed her to talk, but didn't say a word as he was enjoying his meal. When they finished, they moved back to the living room after Mamori washed the dishes and put away any leftovers.

"What do you think?" She asked finally.

Hiruma looked bored for a moment and he set about doing his homework and typing the notes into his laptop. He was multitasking and his brain worked in many ways. He managed to finish the homework assignment before the notes and looked at Mamori.

"It's fine, damn manager. You should go to bed. You're starting to look…" He wasn't sure how to finish off that sentence as he really looked at her.

He frowned and finished the page he was working on. Standing to his feet, he went off in search of the restroom. He spent ten minutes in there and when he returned, somewhere within those ten minutes Mamori had fallen asleep on the couch. Unsure as to whether or not he wanted to wake her, he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered her. She heaved out a sigh of content and snuggled a little bit under the blanket. He merely shook his head and got back to work on what he was doing. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was after 11PM and decided he'd need to get to sleep. He thought he'd just stay the night again, but she'd taken the area he was planning to sleep in and so he wasn't sure where to sleep. Packing everything back up into his school bag, Hiruma went back to stand over her and as gently as he could, removed the blanket and scooped her into his arms. Thankfully she stayed asleep, but she did call his name out softly. He frowned slightly at that wondering what she was dreaming about. He managed to get her up the stairs and into her bed before going back down the stairs and getting ready for bed himself.

The next few days weren't all that eventful. The Devil Bats managed to win their mock football game. Mamori's parents made it back into town before the hearing of the guy that hurt her. As it turned out, his name was Choki Akihito. She thankfully didn't know him and the court found him guilty. He was sentence to 25 years in jail. She thought that plenty of time to finish high school and to make her way to the U.S.A. Here was hoping she'd never have to see him ever again. Her parents were rather protective after that, but years later, when Mamori introduced her boyfriend to her parents, they seemed to let up a little. It had to be something about him willing to always be there and them never having to worry about her ever again. Her father was rather skeptical at first, but he was won over fairly quickly.

 _Ten Years Later..._

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Mamori yelled.

"I'll take my damn time if I want." Hiruma replied.

"We're supposed to be meeting my parents for dinner. You invited them!" She said in a bit of a panic.

"I'm well aware of my schedule. I don't need you repeating it to me. That's not your job anymore. You're job is to protect this little one and to stay stress free. I'm gonna protect the both of you and you're gonna deal with it." Hiruma stated.

Mamori took in a deep breath and released it. They were going to dinner to tell her parents that they were going to soon be grandparents. She knew her mother would be ecstatic, but she wasn't sure how her father would feel about it. She merely smiled to herself and twisted the wedding ring on her left hand.

"My self appointed guard." She said with a smile and leaned against him to hug him.

He turned from trying to fix his tie to allow her the physical touch she always seemed to need. It was like she always needed a physical reminder that he was there. He wasn't always about the touchy feely moments, but he reassured her in his own way.

"Alright woman! Let's go make your parents happy." Hiruma said after fixing his tie and lead the way out of their home.

* * *

 **A pretty quick roundabout way to end it, but I do hope you enjoyed reading my little story. Until next time…**

 ***Tonkatsu- Breaded pork cutlet that's been deep fried (via google). One of my favorite Japanese dish.**


End file.
